After trees have been cut, such as during tree harvesting operations or land clearing operations, there typically remains a section of tree stem extending above the surface of the ground. This section of the tree stem, typically referred to as a tree stump, results due to cutting of the tree at a level above the ground where the trunk or stem of the tree begins to taper outwardly to the root portion thereof. In many cases, tree stumps are left for natural environmental decomposition (such as weather, insects and the like). Tree stumps are also removed by explosives, although this is a dangerous and expensive practice.
Should it become desirable to use the ground surface before the tree stumps have time for natural decomposition, the tree stumps can present a hazard to the intended user. It may, therefore, become desirable to accomplish efficient removal of the tree stumps to a level at or slightly below the grade level of the ground without causing undue disturbance of the ground, such as would occur during stump removal by such mechanical implements as dozers, or by blasting, etc.